With explosion of mobile broadband data, advent of a small cell, also known as a pico cell, may help to increase service coverage and/or mobile network capacities. The small cell may provide radio coverage from several meters to several kilometers. However, coexistence of macro cells and small cells in the network and frequent handovers between the macro cell and the small cell when a user equipment (UE) moves into or out of the small cell, may create a big challenge to current wireless standard technologies, such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) project.